


Fíli's companion

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Conscious inanimate object, M/M, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fíli has a very close companion who is privy to his most intimate relations.





	Fíli's companion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only response to FiKiWeek 2019: Second Chances. I’ve chosen the new prompt for day four: ‘Pet’. This is a very (very!) loose interpretation of that prompt, just for laughs. Enjoy!

I have been with Fíli every day for over 40 years.

I come into existence every morning, either by Fíli’s own hands or by his brother's.

A beautiful clip is attached to me so I don’t unravel. My current one was made by Kíli for Fíli’s latest birthday. It is silver-colored and engraved with runes. 

When Fíli first started wearing me, it took him a while to get used to me. At first, I often ended up in his mouth with his food, to the amusement of Kíli and others. But Fíli has learned and has become a master in keeping me out of his food’s way.

It is the same with his fighting. He has become skilled in his movements to make sure I do not end up slapping his cheek or nose. He almost unraveled me forever out of sheer frustration in the beginning. I’m glad he didn’t. He has learned and adapted. Now he wields me and my twin just as well as he wields his twin swords.

So now, after all these years, and so much trial and error, I only touch something when Fíli _wants_ me to touch something. Unsurprisingly, that something is often his brother, Kíli.

I frequently trail over quaking skin and dark hair while Fíli is leaving a trail of goose bumps on skin in my wake, causing beautiful sounds to fall from Kíli’s lips.

I bump Kíli’s chin when they kiss, Kíli’s stubble scratching me.

I tickle Kíli’s earlobe when Fíli whispers lewd things against Kíli’s ear.

I caress Kíli’s shoulder when Fíli sucks dark marks onto Kíli’s neck.

My clip _clinks_ against the ring in Kíli’s nipple when Fíli moves his lips down, down, down.

I brush against Kíli’s thighs when Fíli teases Kíli’s dick with his nose.

I nuzzle Kíli’s groin when Fíli finally stops teasing and takes Kíli deeply into his mouth.

But it is not only Fíli who initiates the touches. On some occasions, Kíli purposefully touches _me_ as well.

He strokes me to get Fíli’s attention.

He tugs me when he is frustrated.

And sometimes he takes me into his mouth when he wants something more carnal.

And I am fine with all three of them.

At the end of the day, I am happy when Fíli is happy. And when he or Kíli unravel me for the night, I am always looking forward to being reborn the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t clear: it’s from the perspective of one of Fíli’s moustache braids. Thanks for reading!


End file.
